Number 55: Gogogo Goliath
５５ ゴゴゴゴライアス | romaji_name = Nanbāzu Gojūgo Gogogo Goraiasu | trans_name = Numbers 55: Gogogo Goliath | image = Number55GogogoGoliath-WSUP-EN-SR-1E.png | attribute = EARTH | type = Rock | type2 = Xyz | type3 = Effect | rank = 4 | atk = 2400 | def = 1200 | passcode = 46871387 | materials = 2 Level 4 monsters | effect_types = Continuous, Ignition, Condition | lore = 2 Level 4 monsters All monsters you control gain 800 DEF. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 4 EARTH Rock-Type monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Number 55: Gogogo Goliath" once per turn. | fr_lore = 2 monstres de Niveau 4 Tous les monstres que vous contrôlez gagnent 800 DEF. Vous pouvez détacher 1 Matériel Xyz de cette carte, puis ciblez 1 monstre TERRE de Type Rocher de Niveau 4 dans votre Cimetière ; ajoutez la cible à votre main. Vous ne pouvez utiliser cet effet de "Numéro 55 : Goliath Gogogo" qu'une fois par tour. | de_lore = 2 Monster der Stufe 4 Alle Monster, die du kontrollierst, erhalten 800 DEF. Du kannst 1 Xyz-Material von dieser Karte abhängen und dann 1 ERDE Monster vom Typ Fels der Stufe 4 in deinem Friedhof wählen; füge das gewählte Ziel deiner Hand hinzu. Du kannst diesen Effekt von „Nummer 55: Gogogo-Goliath“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. | el_lore = 2 Επιπέδου 4 Τέρατα Μπορείτε να αφαιρέσετε 1 Χyz Υλικό από αυτή την κάρτα, μετά στοχεύστε 1 τέρας ΓΗΣ Tύπου-Πέτρας στο νεκροταφείο, προσθέστε το στο χέρι σας. Μπορείτε να χρησημοποιήσετε την ικανότητα του "Νούμερο 55: ΓκοΓκοΓκο Γολιάθ" μία φορά σε κάθε γύρο. Όλα τα τέρατα που ελέγχετε κερδίζουν 800 ΑΜΥΝΑ. | it_lore = 2 mostri di Livello 4 Tutti i mostri che controlli guadagnano 800 DEF. Puoi staccare 1 Materiale Xyz da questa carta, poi scegliere come bersaglio 1 mostro TERRA di Tipo Roccia di Livello 4 nel tuo Cimitero; aggiungi quel bersaglio alla tua mano. Puoi utilizzare questo effetto di "Numero 55: Golia Gogogo" una sola volta per turno. | pt_lore = 2 monstros de Nível 4 Todos os monstros que você controla ganham 800 de DEF. Você pode desassociar 1 Matéria Xyz deste card e, depois, escolher 1 monstro de TERRA do Tipo Rocha de Nível 4 no seu Cemitério; adicione o alvo à sua mão. Você só pode usar este efeito de "Número 55: Golias Gogogo" uma vez por turno. | es_lore = 2 monstruos de Nivel 4 Todos los monstruos que controlas ganan 800 DEF. Puedes desacoplar de esta carta 1 Material Xyz, y después seleccionar 1 monstruo de TIERRA de Tipo Roca de Nivel 4 en tu Cementerio; añade ese objetivo a tu mano. Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "Número 55: Goliat Gogogo" una vez por turno. | ja_lore = レベル４モンスター×２ このカードのエクシーズ素材を１つ取り除いて発動できる。自分の墓地から岩石族・地属性・レベル４モンスター１体を選択して手札に加える。「Ｎｏ．５５ ゴゴゴゴライアス」の効果は１ターンに１度しか使用できない。また、このカードがフィールド上に表側表示で存在する限り、自分フィールド上の全てのモンスターの守備力は８００ポイントアップする。 | ko_lore = 레벨 4 몬스터 × 2 "No.55 고고고 골라이아스"의 ②의 효과는 1턴에 1번밖에 사용할 수 없다. ①: 이 카드가 몬스터 존에 존재하는 한, 자신 필드의 모든 몬스터의 수비력은 800 포인트 올린다. ②: 이 카드의 엑시즈 소재를 1개 제거하고, 자신 묘지의 암석족 / 땅 속성 / 레벨 4 몬스터 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 암석족 / 땅 속성 / 레벨 4 몬스터 1장을 패에 넣는다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = * EARTH * Rock | archseries = * Number * Gogogo | action = Adds from Graveyard to hand | stat_change = Your monsters gain DEF | summoning = * 2 Xyz Materials * Does not require specific Xyz Materials | misc = Only once per turn | database_id = 11111 }}